


of days lost

by Celen



Series: Vertigo [3]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celen/pseuds/Celen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The passing of days is meaningless, but he doesn't wait alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of days lost

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for implied character deaths and emptiness of souls and general angst all around.

He doesn’t know what day it is. He doesn’t think he’s known that for a long time. The days and weeks all blur into one stretch of time that has no meaning, endless stream of grey surrounding him.

 

Fuuma is the only human contact he has – and even he is no longer human, the blood in his veins the only thing still existing of his twin. They rarely speak; he no longer feels the need for small-talk, no longer feels the need for anything – sometimes, it is as though he has forgotten how to speak at all. Fuuma’s comments are short, mindless non-sequiturs or non-answers to questions no one has asked.

 

He doesn’t seem to mind when the only answer he gets is silence.

 

They both are each other’s only reminder of what they have lost, and it binds them together; because feeling pain is better than feeling nothing at all.


End file.
